


capture every moment as it comes to me

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 12: Hug from behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	capture every moment as it comes to me

"Like this."

Sam urges Bucky onto his side, hands gentle against his skin, and then curves his body around him, front to back, and Bucky releases a harsh breath, shaky from being held too long. Sam's got his arms around him, body blanketing his, his weight pressing Bucky to the bed, and Bucky feels like he can breathe again, the relief so potent that his next exhale is almost a sob.

"Yeah," Sam says, and they're so close now that Sam's voice is in his ear, that Sam's breath is warm against the back of his neck, his lips brushing softly against the skin as he speaks, "I got you." 

"Fuck, Sam, please." He doesn't know what he's pleading for, all he knows is that it's not enough, that he needs Sam under his skin, in his bones, an inextricable part of him, but like always, Sam gets him.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Impatient." His thighs are parted, a hand hooked under one knee to push it up towards his chest, and a thrill of anticipation shocks through him. Sam's erection nudges up against his ass as Sam says, "Hold still," and something inside him says _yes_ , body alight for what feels like the first time in a while. Sam presses inside, slowly but inexorably, until they're flush together and Bucky is panting opened-mouth into the bed, flesh and blood fingers twisted in the sheets, doing his best to not move because Sam told him not to. 

Sam's hand moves from his thigh upwards, until his palm is flat against his chest, a safety net for when Bucky lets himself fall, and then Bucky doesn't even have to think about it because Sam is moving, small shifts of his hips, grinding into his ass, forcing each breath out of him in soft sounds of pleasure.

It's overwhelming.

Sam fills him up so well, every thrust lighting sparks behind his closed lids, and his own dick is leaking precome steadily against his abs, dripping onto the bed, as though they're directly connected, Sam able to command his body with almost no effort. In another time he might have guided Sam's hand down to wrap around his erection and bring him off quick and dirty, but Bucky has a feeling he won't need it. Sam's voice is a steady rumble in his ear, his beard scratching over sensitive skin as he nips and sucks at his neck, and Bucky's neck is gonna be covered in sharp, red marks, bruises sucked into being, before the serum leaves it a clean slate again. He's kind of looking forward to it, looking forward to having marks on his body that are proof of pleasure and not pain.

He drags in another breath, gasping, and Sam fucks it out of him again in one long, steady stroke, keeps fucking him through his weak, breathless groans, until Bucky is mindless with it, can only remember how to shape Sam's name. He's so ready, dick a bruised red, flushed with blood and wet with precome, but Sam hasn't _said_ and he needs Sam to get him there.

"Sam," he grinds out, desperate, "Please, you gotta--" 

"Shh, yeah, I know, I know." Sam's breath is warm in his ear, and Bucky shudders in Sam's arms, and then keeps shuddering as Sam thumbs his nipple, and then returns for another pass, rubbing and pulling incessantly, relentlessly, as Bucky shivers and shudders with that and with Sam's "Yeah, you need it, you're so close, come on, Bucky," and shudders his way right through to orgasm. 

Sam curses, hips jerking sharply when Bucky tightens up on him, hand dropping to Bucky's hip so he can pull back and really give it to him. Bucky feels like he's been cored, scrubbed new from the inside out, and his orgasm has left him slow and sweet, but each of Sam's thrusts scrapes against oversensitive nerves, lighting up every point on his body, making his toes curl. He feels like he could go again, given enough time, but Sam is too close now, and seconds later he sinks his teeth into the tendon in Bucky's neck, shoving in, in, in, and comes. 

He grunts when Sam pulls out after a moment's rest, the harsh breathing fanning out across his neck a counterpoint to the soft touches on his hips, but otherwise doesn't move, too soft and pliant for the time being to think about doing much of anything, muscles in his shoulder and back that are usually like steel finally giving way like flesh. 

Sam uses a corner of the sheets to wipe him down but he otherwise doesn't move from his position at Bucky's back. "You okay?" Sam says, pressing a kiss to Bucky's jaw when he glances back at Sam. 

"Mmm." It's a lazy sound of contentment as much as it is a noise in the affirmative. "You've got me, right?" 

"Yeah." A huff of laughter. "I got you." 


End file.
